


Whore

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, First daddy kink so please be gentle, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Wingfic, probably a ton of other stuff I can't remember, so much fucking porn omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: Porn without plot, like literally no plot.This monster is a daddy kink wingfic that was supposed to be small and ended up spiralling out of control. I can only apologise profusely.Heed the tags, hold your nose and go for it friends.





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DecimusYna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecimusYna/gifts).



> So this piece was literally born due to a comment left on my other fic by DecimusYna. Please know that I blame you utterly and completely for this (and also that I love you dearly and sincerely hope it is all you wanted). 
> 
> Of course, what started as a simple enough request for daddy kink and wingfic, I simply had to make ten times more complicated and filthy. But it just wouldn't be me if I didn't right? 
> 
> I have never written daddy kink before and honestly felt a little out of my depth. I have found myself asking my partner multiple times: "how many times do you think I can use the word 'daddy' before it becomes too much?", to which his helpful response was "if in doubt, just say it more." Therefore it is his fault if I have overused the word. I honestly had no idea what I was doing, but everyone has start somewhere right? 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and please go easy on me, I haven't felt so terrified of posting a fic in ages! 
> 
> Title comes from 'In this moment's song Whore which I listened to on repeat whilst writing this...
> 
> Now, bring on the porn!

When Frank heard the door slam his heart skipped a beat. Within an instant his skin was prickling with goosebumps and his cock had begun to plump in his loose fitting pajama pants.

Daddy was home. 

Frank dashed to the top of the stairs and leant over the bannister, tiptoeing up so he could dip his whole torso over the rail and try to spot Gerard as he toed off his shoes and left his briefcase at the door. 

They had a routine, the two of them. It wasn’t a strict routine - there were no rules or anything like Frank had been used to at the club - _their_ routine was natural. It had formed on its own and now it was as second nature to them as breathing. 

“Hello, love.” Gerard appeared in Frank’s line of sight and he smiled warmly up at him, his suit jacket open and his tie loose around his neck. “Something smells good.” 

“I cooked you dinner.” Frank’s cheeks dusted a faint shade of pink and he positively beamed as he ran down the stairs, still on tiptoes, and into the arms of his lover. 

“Have you now?” Gerard smiled fondly at him and caught him against his chest, laying a delicate kiss to his lips. 

Frank had stopped a few steps up so that he was tall enough to be level with Gerard, his torso stretched out to reach him. He was tempted to lift up his legs and jump against Gerard. He knew that he would catch him, and then he could lock his legs around him and rut against him. 

But they had a routine. So Frank pulled away before he could get too tempted. 

“Shower first?” He asked softly, peeking at Gerard through his eyelashes. 

“Shower first.” Gerard nodded, his smile pleased. He cupped Frank’s chin in one hand and drew him in for another soft kiss, their lips touching for barely a second before he let Frank go. “Are you still wearing it?”

There was the faintest huskiness to Gerard’s voice then that gave away the arousal he was feeling. Frank flushed with pride, his own eyes going dark as he bit his lower lip and nodded. 

“Yes, daddy.” 

“Good boy.” The huskiness was more noticeable this time. Gerard looked Frank over, as if he would be able to see it, though of course he couldn’t. “I was surprised when you text me.” He admitted, one hand skimming over Frank’s hip without him really meaning to touch him. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Frank shivered under Gerard’s touch, his body always so responsive to it, but made all the worse by the plug he had pressed into him. 

The toy was a thing of beauty, gifted to him by Gerard the night before. It was carved from a single piece of real jade, solid and unyielding. It was no larger than Frank’s thumb, but its solidity made it feel bigger. Especially when he had been wearing it all day long. 

Gerard never asked for Frank to do such things. Frank had spent years being given orders by other men when he had worked in the creatures club. There he had been subjected to so much abuse, that when Gerard found him and removed him, he had sworn to never treat him in that way. 

It meant that, even though Frank assured Gerard he wouldn’t mind, the older man never tried to initiate any games that involved a shift of power. He adored Frank, worshipped him even. Gerard never did anything that might bring back hard memories to his young lover. 

But Frank knew that Gerard liked those kind of games… The ones where Frank would willingly hold back his orgasm again and again, just so that when he could hold it back no longer it would be all the more powerful. The kind of games where Frank asked to be tied up or spanked or toyed with for hours on end. 

What was even more amazing, was that Frank liked them too. 

“I made lasagna…” Frank shivered again when Gerard continued to just stare at him, his eyes gone hungry. “Do you want salad with it?” He asked politely, squealing in delight when Gerard suddenly scooped him up off the stairs, swinging him into his arms and capturing his lips in a hungry, open mouthed kiss.

Frank hooked his legs around Gerard’s waist, clutching his hair in both hands as if he was afraid he might fall. But of course he knew he wouldn’t. Gerard _always_ protected him. 

Gerard held Frank up with his hands beneath his thighs. He squeezed him there and pushed his tongue past his lips, rubbing against the roof of his mouth. Frank moaned and Gerard laughed breathlessly as he let him down again. 

“Okay, I really am going to shower now.” Gerard smirked and idly adjusted Frank’s baggy t-shirt so it lay flat over his hips again. “No salad with dinner. I don’t feel like being healthy today.” 

Gerard’s grin was playful and he brushed a kiss across the top of Frank’s head as he passed him on the stairs. Frank turned to watch him go, his eyes sparkling with joy. He clung to the stair rail again, taking a moment to compose himself after watching Gerard’s ass sway in his tailored trousers all the way up the stairs. 

That, and the way the plug had shifted each time Gerard moved him, had made Frank hard. He was getting good at ignoring his erection - it had been flagging up all day thanks to the plug. He ignored it then, knowing that soon enough he was going to get everything he had been aching for since he had inserted the plug during his morning wank.

Waiting for Gerard to finish showering and join him in the kitchen was like torture. 

Frank had been able to ignore the plug for the most part, when he’d been busy cooking and cleaning and making everything perfect for when Gerard got home. But now all he could think about was his lover, naked and wet upstairs; all he could feel was the plug, shifting inside of him every time he took a step. 

Frank tried to get his erection to go down, but ignoring it only weakened it slightly. He was plumped up enough that he still tented the front of his pajamas. 

Determined to ignore it, Frank busied himself in removing the lasagna from the oven and filling a glass with red wine for Gerard. 

Frank didn’t imbibe himself. He was almost always drunk when he’d worked at the club, so now it was nice to see life through sober eyes. It meant a lot that he felt safe enough to do so. 

“Frank, that smells so incredible.” Gerard’s husky voice made Frank’s cock twitch and he quickly whirled round to see his lover in the doorway, wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs and still damp from his shower. 

Gerard’s eyes were dark when he looked Frank over, immediately noticing his semi. He widened his own stance, drawing Frank’s gaze between his legs so he could see the outline of Gerard’s cock, thick in his boxers. He was much better at controlling his body than Frank was, but he wasn’t completely immune to the way Frank was looking right then. 

“I just need to plate up…” Frank swallowed thickly, trying to reduce the dryness of his throat as he stared hungrily at Gerard. “...And then we can eat.” 

“Okay.” Gerard smirked as he sauntered into the kitchen, never taking his eyes off Frank as he joined him at the counter and thanked him softly for the wine. He tried a small sip, his eyes boring into Frank’s. The younger man stared right back, making no effort to turn and actually serve the dinner. 

A moment of silent tension passed between them. Frank’s skin was crawling, tingling as if an electrical current was sparking between them. He ached fiercely to be touched, almost begged for it. He knew that Gerard would if he asked him to…

Gerard’s lips were twitching as he tried to bite back a smile and Frank knew he was probably just waiting for Frank to plead with him. 

Tempting though that was, Frank forced himself to turn away and focus on serving up instead. He tried to appear relaxed and unphased, but he was sure Gerard could see the way his muscles had gone tense. His cock was almost fully hard again as well, and Frank had to move as slowly as possible to try and stop the plug from making his erection worse. 

Gerard watched him closely, sipping his wine and leaning his weight onto one hip. He smirked to himself, enjoying the way Frank held himself, his muscles tight. He drove the serving spoon into the lasagne with slow movements, ever so carefully lifting a square up and over to one of the waiting plates. 

Gerard put his wine down and slowly moved so that he was stood behind Frank instead. He placed his hands onto Frank’s shoulders, feeling the tension there. 

“Relax, baby.” He cooed, stroking his hands down, lightening his touch when he passed over Frank’s wings. He felt them flutter, and Frank’s knees began to tremble. “You’re so tense… Is something wrong?”

Gerard spoke with feigned concern, but Frank knew that Gerard was fully aware of why he was holding himself so stiffly. Just like Gerard was aware that Frank was going to crumble to his touch with barely any resistance. 

“N - No…” Frank was breathless already. “N - Nothing is wrong…”

“You need some relief?” Gerard’s lips were close to Frank’s ear then, his chest almost touching his back. He dropped his hands lower, cupping Frank’s hips as he held him close. “The plug making you ache baby? Need me to ease the pressure a little?”

Frank gasped and shivered when Gerard flicked his tongue behind his ear, his hands following the curve of his hips down in a V to his ass. He cupped Frank’s cheeks, squeezed them through his pajamas. 

“B - But… But dinner…” Frank looked pitifully at the lasagna. The cheese on top was still bubbling from the heat, and he supposed it would keep warm if he covered it up. “L - Let me… Just let me get… ah… the…” Frank could barely speak. Gerard’s lips were working over his neck, warming the skin and making Frank feel dizzy with need. 

“Mm… Dinner can wait…” Gerard pushed his hips forward so that his erection pressed against the curve of Frank’s backside. He thrust slightly, growling at the friction that was so sweet but nowhere near enough. 

“Uhuh… Yeah… Yeah, okay…” Frank was more than happy to sacrifice food for sex. But he’d be damned if he let hours of hard work end up with him having to microwave their meal. He managed to keep a hold of his brain long enough to snatch a roll of foil from the drawer he was standing next to. He unrolled a sheet and folded it over the top of the lasagne dish as fast as he could, his hands shaking. 

“Gerard… Oh God…” Frank hissed with pleasure when Gerard suddenly sucked against his neck, worrying a mouthful of flesh between his teeth to bring up a huge purple mark. “G -Gee… Oven… Oven…” 

“Mm… Not the dirty talk I’m used to…” Gerard laughed playfully into Frank’s ear, but he let the boy go long enough to stuff the lasagne dish back into the oven which was off but still warm. As soon as the door was shut, Gerard pounced again, pressing Frank into the kitchen counter and going back to sucking bruises all over his neck. 

Frank moaned and dropped his head back to rest on Gerard’s shoulder, surrendering to him happily. He spread his legs without needing to be moved and canted his hips back, bending his spine so that he could lean on the counter with his chest but still present his ass for Gerard. As if the man needed any more of a hint. 

“Mm… Been thinking about you all day…” Gerard growled. He was sliding his hands up Frank’s back, his thumbs hooked beneath the hem of his shirt so that the material came with them. The shirt was baggy, so once Gerard lifted it over Frank’s wings, he then pulled the front of Frank’s shirt up and over his head to hook it round the back of his neck like a scarf.

“When you text me…” Gerard stopped kissing Frank’s neck so that he could lean back and admire him for a moment. “Fuck… Knowing that you were wearing it... Thinking about you, being here all alone, wearing your plug…” Gerard pressed his hips more firmly into Frank’s backside, rubbing his erection against him to demonstrate just what _knowing_ had done to him. 

“Want you so bad… Been dying to get my hands on you all day…” Gerard’s hands were brushing below Frank’s wings then, grazing over the sensitive skin just beneath them. The flesh behind the scapula feathers was particularly responsive and Frank shivered all over when Gerard touched him there. 

“Yeah… Yeah, wanted you too…” Frank groaned, his hands gripping the countertop so tightly his knuckles had paled. He pushed his hips back even further, displaying more of his ass. His muscles were fluttering around the plug, the simple touch of Gerard’s hands under his wings enough to make his hole clench.

There had once been a time when being touched on his back had been mortifying for Frank. His wings were the pride of his kind… But they were his greatest shame. _Icari_ were a proud species, known for their height and legendary beauty. They had wings that could span as much as ten feet, usually patterned like an eagles.

Frank however, had been born different. He had always been a little on the small size, but once he grew up he had been short even by human standards. And his wings, which should have been fully developed by eighteen, had remained always small. They barely spanned three feet when he opened them wide, and he couldn’t fly with them. 

Even the colours had been all wrong. Grey and lilac, instead of gold and brown and white. He had been ridiculed all his life. _Pidgeon_ they had called him at the creatures club. _No one will ever want you_ his Icari colleagues would scoff on a daily basis. Though Frank certainly got chosen enough by their clients. But he had always been hyper aware that his other kind would be chosen to seduce and dominate… The men who chose Frank only ever wanted to humiliate him.

Gerard had been different. Gerard had been his saviour. 

Frank had been twenty when Gerard came to the club, awkward and out of place. He was part of a group of men on a bachelor party, and it was clear that he had no interest in paying for sex with anyone. 

When Gerard’s other friends had slowly gone off with whatever creature they wanted, Gerard had remained drinking at the bar. Frank had approached him, expecting to be turned down as so many others had, but something in him had just been drawn to Gerard… 

In the end Gerard _had_ slept with Frank, but instead of paying him and leaving, he had kept his money and took Frank home instead. 

Frank had jumped at the chance to get out of the club for good. He hadn’t known what to expect exactly - Gerard had promised to help Frank find ‘real’ work and support him in making a new life. He had said Frank would be free to leave whenever he wanted.

Frank hadn’t expected to fall in love with Gerard. He hadn’t expected that he would never want to leave. 

Happily, Gerard fell in love with Frank too, though the younger man couldn’t quite believe it. Their falling had been swift and they’d hurtled into a relationship that was so happy and so kind, that Frank kept waiting for the bubble to burst. 

Five years on and somehow their bubble was still going strong. And the trust they had developed over the years was such that when Gerard touched Frank’s wings then, it reduced him into a shivering mass of pleasure and need.

“Nngh… P - Please daddy... “ Frank whined, rocking his hips forward and back, making the plug shift inside for some much needed friction that just wasn’t enough. His wings fluttered slightly, Gerard’s fingers still exploring beneath them. “ _Please_...”

“Hey…” Gerard tapped Frank lightly on the ass with an open palm. “Enough of that. Let me take care of you.” 

There was nothing Gerard loved more than teasing Frank and building him up slowly to an explosive climax. But the boy had already spent so long wearing the plug that he realised the last thing Frank needed was foreplay. 

Gerard pushed his own desires aside, knowing he’d have plenty of time to indulge in kisses and gentle touching later. 

Frank whimpered and tried to stop rotating his hips, tried to be good. He pressed his forehead against the kitchen counter and groaned through the lust that was sparking up and down his spine. He had been so desperate for Gerard’s touch all day, that now he was getting it, it was overwhelming. 

He was like a starving man presented with a feast. It was all so much and yet he couldn’t get it into his mouth quick enough.

“D - Daddy…” Frank’s cheeks were blazing red and he felt like sobbing when Gerard took his sweet time in pulling Frank’s pajama bottoms down, allowing them to stick midway down Frank’s spread thighs.

Gerard laughed softly and planted a kiss to Frank’s tailbone, shushing him as he whimpered for more. 

“I know baby, I am.” He promised, though he couldn’t help but pause to look as gripped the cheeks of Frank’s ass and spread him open with his palms.

“Fuck… Fucking gorgeous…” 

Gerard’s breath was stolen away by the sight of the jade shining between Frank’s cheeks. The base of the plug was wide so that it didn’t slip too far inside, but it was snug against Frank’s skin and Gerard knew his inner muscles would be working against the rest of the plug, trying to pull it in deeper. 

The colour was stunning against the tan of Frank’s skin, just as Gerard had known it would be. It was so beautiful, in fact, that Gerard couldn’t bear to remove it. 

“G - Gee?” Frank was quivering so violently he would fall if he didn’t have the counter for support. He whimpered and rolled his hips again, desperate to be touched. His whole body was on fire. The flame that had been simmering in him all day had finally taken over now that Gerard was on him. 

“Gerard, please…” Frank’s tone had weakened, his voice strained by how hard he was breathing. He couldn’t bear to wait another moment. “ _Gerard!_ ”

Snapping out of his trance, Gerard quickly shook his head to clear it and then immediately dove forward to swipe his tongue all the way up the crease of Frank’s ass. 

Frank gasped and jolted forward at first, taken by surprise, but then he pushed back, sobbing with relief as Gerard licked him from behind his tight balls all the way up to his tailbone and then back down again. 

“Oh fuck…” Frank lowered his forehead onto the counter and squeezed his eyes shut, his spine tensing as he pushed his ass back as far as he could go. 

Gerard chuckled breathlessly between swipes of his tongue, his hands spreading Frank’s cheeks wide until they burned. The plug shifted visibly as Frank’s inner muscles worked around it, trying to drag it in deeper. 

Gerard hummed his delight and pressed his face to the soft flesh of Frank’s backside, his nose pressed into the crease of his cheeks and his tongue working around the hard base of the plug. 

The jade had warmed whilst it had been nestled against Frank’s flesh, but it was still not as hot as the boy’s skin. It’s firmness was a delightful contrast to the soft muscles of Frank’s rim, which Gerard used the tip of his tongue to seek out behind the unyielding base of the plug. 

Gerard hummed again, his cock throbbing heavily in his boxers. Frank was making the most delightful noises, making it incredibly difficult for Gerard to focus. It was for the best that Frank was already so highly strung that Gerard’s slightly sloppy technique only seemed to enhance his pleasure. 

Of course, Gerard was having the time of his life. He pushed his tongue more firmly around the base of the plug and followed the shaft until his tongue slid easily into Frank. His muscles were soft and pliant after wearing the plug all day, his rim stretched just enough for Gerard to tongue inside him with ease. 

Frank’s moaning was starting to sound more like crying, a tell-tale sign that he was close. His cock was bobbing up against his stomach with each clench of his muscles, smearing precum beneath his belly button and leaving a wet stain. 

Gerard’s tongue was barely an inch inside him, and Frank yearned for him to remove the plug and fuck him with his tongue. He would have asked for it, if he could get any words out, but his orgasm was building inside him no matter how hard he tried to stop it. 

“Hah… Ah… Ah…” Frank bit down on his own knuckles to try and silence himself, with little success. Gerard had reached between his legs to cup his sack and roll his balls gently in his palm, tugging them away from where they had drawn up tight against his body. 

“G - Gee… Gonna… C - Cum…” Frank whimpered, holding as still as he could, too afraid to move in case Gerard’s tongue slipped out of him completely. It felt so good… It all felt so good, he didn’t want to cum, he didn’t want to let it end. 

Frank wailed against the back of his hand as his attempts to hold back his climax failed spectacularly. The first waves of his orgasm rolled through him gently, but then as Gerard dug his tongue deeper past the plug Frank’s whole body began to spasm and he spurted rope after rope of ejaculate against the kitchen cupboards.

Gerard, spurred on by Frank’s cries, buried his face deeper between his cheeks and wrestled his tongue around the plug, delighting in the rippling he could feel when Frank’s ass convulsed with his orgasm. 

Frank sobbed and cried out as Gerard ever so tenderly rubbed his sack and caused another cable of ejaculate to spill from him, this time landing on the floor to leave a sticky mess on the tiles. 

“Oh fuck… Fuck, stop…” Frank whimpered and jerked his hips forward when Gerard continued to lick inside him, his body overwhelmed by the sensation. 

Immediately, Gerard withdrew, licking his lips with a pleased smirk. He slid his hands down to cup around the back of Frank’s thighs, admiring the red blush that had started at the nape of his neck and was now spilt all the way down to the back of Frank’s knees. 

“Beautiful.” Gerard whispered and his cock throbbed in agreement. 

“Nghh God…” Frank felt too weak to move, his head swimming. He was sure he must be spent and yet his cock was still slightly swollen, wet at the tip. The plug inside him felt bigger and harder than ever, his muscles aching around it. 

“Can you stand?” Gerard rose to his own feet and ever so gently tried to lift Frank away from the counter. 

“W -Wait!” Frank fought against Gerard’s hands, refusing to stand up. He looked over his shoulder at him, his hazel eyes shining. “You haven’t..?”

“Not yet.” Gerard shrugged, as if his own orgasm was inconsequential despite the way his cock was visibly straining against the cotton of his briefs. “There’ll be time later, after dinner.” He promised, smiling gently but Frank scowled at him. 

“I want you to cum now too.” He insisted, his childish pout making Gerard laugh. “Please… I want daddy’s cum inside me when we eat…” Frank knew that would work, and sure enough Gerard’s eyes went almost black with how quickly his pupils dilated. 

“Frank…” He tried to sound stern, but he just sounded aroused. 

“Please daddy…” Frank put on his most simpering tone, wiggling his hips slowly. “Please cum inside of me…”

“I used to think you were so innocent.” Gerard growled, rushing to push the front of his boxers down and hook the waistband behind his balls. “How wrong I was.” 

“Mhmm…” Frank tried not to look too smug at winning so easily, instead he simply gazed over his shoulder at Gerard as sweetly as he could, but the playful sparkle in his eyes gave him away. 

“You’re a naughty boy.” Gerard swatted Frank once on the ass, sharp enough to sting and Frank jolted with a laugh. 

“Yeah I am…” He agreed, breathless again with a different kind of desire. “Cum inside me daddy.” 

The first time Frank had called Gerard that, it had been an accident. They were making love - the soft, romantic kind that brought tears to the eyes - and Frank had let it slip at the moment of climax. 

To say Gerard had been alarmed would be an understatement, and it took Frank a lot of embarrassed explaining afterwards to make Gerard understand why. 

Icari were not raised by parents, like humans were. Icari were born and then raised by their group, like a pack. Some Icari children didn’t even know who their parents were - Frank certainly didn’t. Family values were not something that were held by his kind, so the only real understanding Frank had of ‘father figures’ was that they were supposed to be firm but kind, loving but sensible, the kind of person who could make anything better. 

Gerard was all of those things to Frank, it felt simply natural for Frank to refer to him as his daddy.

It had taken a little while for Gerard to get used to it, but now he loved it so much Frank used it as a tool for getting his way more often than not. 

It worked then like a treat. 

Gerard was careful to remove the plug gently, but Frank could tell he was also trying to work quickly. His fingers pried the toy out of Frank and before it was even fully out, Gerard’s cockhead was pressing forward to replace it. 

Frank lay his forehead back down on his hands, still clutching the counter, and moaned loudly as Gerard sank into him with ease. There was enough slickness left from the lube Frank had used to insert the plug, and the toy had opened him up just enough, that Gerard entered him in one smooth glide. 

“Fuck…” Gerard hissed softly and pressed his face to the back of Frank’s neck, breathing in the smell of him as he began to rock forward, rubbing inside of Frank rather than actually thrusting. 

Frank whimpered and nodded, his body overwhelmed and oversensitive, addicted to the pleasure pain that fucking so soon after orgasm made in him. 

Gerard was so much bigger than the plug, and Frank could feel the burning stretch as his muscles fought to relax and accommodate him. But it was like his body also knew Gerard; knew when it was his lover entering him, welcomed him inside no matter how much he had to stretch for him. 

Frank groaned again and tilted his head back, his eyelids fluttering as Gerard mouthed at his neck and murmured soft, dirty words into his ear. His pelvis was flush against Frank’s ass, their bodies locked and barely moving as Gerard simply ground forward and let Frank’s convulsing muscles take him over the edge. 

Frank felt the first spasms of Gerard’s cock inside him and he gasped, chanting ‘yes, yes’ over and over as he canted his hips back and encouraged Gerard deeper. He moaned with Gerard when he felt something hot and wet filling him, his own cock almost half hard already just from the feeling of unity their joined bodies created. 

“Oh God… Oh Frank… Oh fuck…” Gerard bit down on Frank’s neck and pulled out just so he could thrust back in once, feeling his own cum inside of Frank. He continued to spurt inside him, his orgasm gentle but long, to the point where Gerard wasn’t sure he could take much more by the time it finally ebbed away.

“Fuck…” Gerard laughed breathlessly, his face still tucked against Frank’s neck. “I love you.” 

“Mm…” Frank smiled and preened like a happy cat, arching his back so he could turn his head and kiss Gerard quickly. “I love you more…” He whispered, smiling at the sappiness of it all. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, regaining their breath and composure. Or at least, Gerard did. Frank remained a slumped mess against the counter even after Gerard’s softened cock slipped out of him. 

“The plug… Quick…” Frank whined, trying to hold his hips at an angle that would stop any of the cum from leaking out of him. 

“Are you sure?” Gerard sounded surprised, but he quickly grabbed the plug from where he had put it on the counter. “You don’t need to keep wearing it-”

“I want to.” Frank insisted, his voice high-pitched from desperation. “Want to keep your cum inside me until after.” He spoke quickly, almost too ashamed by his own words to say them slow. 

Gerard understood though, and his groan of approval was enough to banish any of Frank’s embarrassment. He kissed him on his back, just above his wings as he ever so gently reinserted the plug, careful not to hurt Frank as he nudged it into place. 

Frank whimpered and hissed through his teeth, his rim felt so sensitive and it certainly did ache as it clenched around the hard jade. 

“Okay?” Gerard asked him softly, still kissing him whilst his free hand petted his hip and soothed him. “Is it too much?”

“N - No… It’s perfect…” Frank took a few deep breaths to steady himself and then he carefully stood up straight. He wobbled a little, and his back ached at the new position, but he smiled as he turned and hooked his arms around Gerard’s neck. “Thank you daddy.” He purred, sharing a delicate kiss with him.

Gerard hummed against Frank’s lips and smiled to himself. Just thinking about his cum still inside his younger lover was keeping him hot, though his cock was soft and sensitive as he adjusted himself back into his boxers. 

“Come on, let’s eat.” Gerard pulled back from the warmth of Frank’s mouth and led him to the table which Frank had set up earlier for them with candles and wine. 

Frank sat down slowly, gingerly lowering himself onto his chair whilst Gerard left him to retrieve the lasagne. When Frank sat he winced slightly until he found a comfortable position, able to adjust his hips until the plug was comfortable again. He could feel the sticky warmth of Gerard’s cum inside him, and it made him blush the entire time they were eating their dinner. 

It was obvious that they were both thinking about it whilst they ate. The conversation was unusually mundane, akin to the sort of chat a bored married couple might have once the love was gone. 

Gerard talked monotonously about work and Frank ‘hmm’d and nodded in the right places. They avoided each others eyes for the most part, and Gerard drank deeply from his wine glass though he didn’t refill it once it was empty. 

Frank’s heart was racing despite his casual demeanour, and he knew that the second they were done eating, Gerard was going to whisk him upstairs. 

Frank toyed with his last mouthful, pushing it around the plate and taking a moment to breathe deeply and brace himself. He knew that once they got started again, Gerard wasn’t going to go easy on him. He could see the darkness in his eyes where his pupils had almost completely swallowed his irises, giving away his lust. There had only been a few times when Gerard had looked like that, and on each of them Frank had been left a quivering mess by the end of the night. 

It was enough to make him anxious, even whilst his cock fluffed up again with interest. 

Only once he knew he was ready did Frank carefully bite the last mouthful of lasagne from his fork. He locked his eyes onto Gerard’s as he did so, giving nothing away in his expression as he slowly chewed and swallowed. 

Gerard stared at him, the corner of his mouth quirking as he fought back the urge to smirk. He ever so slowly lowered his own cutlery onto his empty plate, setting them down side by side and arranging them so that they were perfectly straight. He kept his eyes on Frank the whole time. 

Frank let his own cutlery go with a clatter, and the crash of them against the china was like an alarm that set Gerard into motion.

Frank tipped his head up just in time for Gerard to reach him and capture his lips in a searing kiss. He cupped Frank’s jaw in both of his hands, tilting his chin up so he could lean over him and practically devour his mouth. 

Frank automatically reached up with his own hands, resting them on Gerard’s wrists and just holding on as if he was afraid he would fall off his chair. He groaned when Gerard’s tongue swept into his mouth, his fingers digging against his jaw. 

Within moments they were both panting, sucking in great lungfuls of air everytime their lips separated. Gerard sucked on Frank’s lower lip, drawing another moan from him as he sank his teeth in for a second and then went back to exploring his mouth with his tongue. 

By the time they pulled back properly Frank felt dizzy and breathless. Gerard continued to cradle his jaw, his hands a little softer, and they stared at each other for a single heart beat. 

“I wanna fuck you.” Gerard growled, just as breathless as Frank was. His eyes were almost black again, as if they hadn’t already fucked just twenty minutes before. 

“Yes, yeah, fuck, fuck me.” Frank was just as eager as Gerard was, the ache in his ass nowhere near enough to put him off. He hooked his arms around Gerard’s neck and squeaked with delight when he swung him effortlessly into his arms. 

Gerard strode purposefully out of the kitchen, leaving their dinner things on the table to clear up another time. He marched up the stairs without a moment’s hesitation, carrying Frank to their bedroom and kicking the door shut behind them. 

Their bed was ridiculously large, big enough to comfortably sleep three people and laden with pillows and blankets. Frank had had to share a bed at the club, a small thing with a mattress hardly better than straw. As such he had a bit of an obsession with bedclothes which Gerard was more than happy to indulge him in.

When they dropped down onto the bed together Frank was almost completely swallowed by the plush covers and array of pillows. He giggled against Gerard’s lips, kissing him hungrily again whilst Gerard hurried to shove the assortment of bed things out of the way and make a little nest for them to lay in together.

Frank hummed and hooked one leg around Gerard’s hips, his heel digging into his lower back and pinning their bodies together. He arched up, rubbing his semi against Gerard’s and groaning in the back of his throat. 

“Nngh Gee… Love you so much…” Frank rolled his hips up again, the plug shifting with the movement. He whimpered slightly, still sensitive after their earlier games. 

“Mhmm… Love you too baby…” Gerard brushed his lips over Frank’s and then pulled back to tug the boy’s pajama shirt over his head. He tossed it to the side and smiled to himself, kneeling up slightly so he could look at Frank and skate his hands over his bared chest. 

Frank pushed up against Gerard’s fingers, preening under his touch. His eyelids fluttered when Gerard brushed his thumbs across both of his nipples at once, making them peak and grow sensitive with each pass over them.

“Such a good boy…” Gerard cooed, swirling his thumbs in tiny circles over Frank’s nipples. He knew that Frank was sensitive there, and there had been times when he had made him cum from nipple play alone. He wondered if they’d manage it then. Wondered just how many times and in how many different ways he’d be able to make him cum.

“Think you can handle a slow burn?” Gerard asked Frank playfully, pinching one nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger. “Think you can come over and over for me?”

Frank whined softly and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his chest up again as Gerard pinched and rolled his nipples. The pleasure pain went straight to his cock, perking it up to full hardness and making him leak from the tip. 

“I… I don’t know…” He whimpered, trying to breathe and focus. “I… Maybe? I… I don’t know…” He said again, tears burning behind his eyelids as Gerard switched his pinching to the other nipple. 

“Shh…” He whispered, soothing Frank with his voice as he watched him carefully. “I could edge you instead if you’ll find it easier.” He suggested, just as tempted by that idea. “I just wanna play with you all night baby.”

“Fuck, daddy.” The words slipped from Frank’s lips without him thinking. His nipples were becoming sore as Gerard switched his pinching to the other side again. His hips twitched upwards, seeking friction on his cock. He tried to figure out what he wanted most, but as always his melted brain could only figure out that he wanted to please Gerard above all else. 

“I… I don’t… I’d need the ring…” He finally managed to stutter between heavy breaths, his nipples starting to blush pink from Gerard’s torture. 

His words were hardly cohesive, but Gerard understood and he shook his head. 

“No ring.” He said softly, not sure Frank would be able to cope with a cock ring after wearing the plug for so long. “I won’t edge you.” He decided, rolling both of Frank’s nipples between his fingers at the same time and making him whine. “I’m going to make you cum three times instead.” 

“Impossible.” Frank gasped, squirming as his sore nipples ached fiercely. “T - Two times, maybe…”

“Three.” Gerard insisted, releasing his nipples and giving him a second to get his breath back. “At least try for me?”

Frank blinked his eyes open, looking at Gerard with tears brimming. He wanted to please him more than anything, but he wasn’t sure he could manage another three orgasms, with all the will in the world. He was already so sensitive and wrung out after a full day of wearing the plug. 

“I…” Frank hesitated, gazing into Gerard’s hopeful eyes. “I’ll _try_.” He agreed, emphasising the ‘try’ so that Gerard didn’t get his hopes up. 

“Good boy.” Gerard’s pleased tone was enough to make Frank relax into the kiss he lay on him, their lips pressed tight. Gerard eased Frank’s mouth open with his tongue, pushing inside for a moment and coaxing him into surrendering completely. 

Frank released a long exhale when Gerard finally released his lips and kissed down his throat, towards his chest. 

Frank closed his eyes and breathed deeply, forcing himself to relax even whilst his cock twitched. His whole body was on fire once again, desperate for Gerard’s touch. He mewled when Gerard kissed over his nipples, his mouth dancing between them as he teased one and then the other. 

Both of Frank’s nipples were already sensitive, but Gerard’s tongue was soft and soothing on them. He licked over each nub, teasing with the point of his tongue and sending bolts of pleasure down Frank’s spine. 

Frank moaned and squirmed, his hips twitching upwards. His nipples had always been sensitive and Gerard just seemed to know when to bite and when to soothe. He teased at them until Frank’s cock started leaking, oozing ejaculate onto his lower belly, as if he hadn’t already cum barely an hour ago. 

“Oh Gerard…” Frank breathed Gerard’s name on an exhale, pushing his chest up towards his mouth. He wanted his hands on his cock too, and he widened his legs as far as they would go. 

Gerard settled more comfortably between Frank’s thighs, but he kept his hands firmly on his waist, refusing to dip them any lower not matter how much Frank pushed his pelvis up towards him. 

“Gee…” Frank started to whine, screwing his eyes shut as pleasure rippled through his muscles, soft and subtle. He whimpered for more, sighing and groaning every time Gerard sucked on his nipples or pinched them between his fingers. 

“Please…” Frank rolled his hips again, forcing the plug to shift inside him. He could feel how slick he was, the plug shifting more easily from the cum still inside. He felt so debauched… So filthy… He couldn’t stop himself from moaning even more. 

“Gee… Please touch me… Please fuck me…”

“Not yet.” Gerard purred, ignoring Frank’s impatient whimpers as he kissed across to his other nipple and swirled his tongue around it. “Want you to cum again first…”

“Gee…” Frank whimpered, pushing his hips up again. “Touch me and I’ll cum…” He promised, his cock twitching as if trying to tempt Gerard. 

“Mmm…” Gerard chuckled to himself and sucked Frank’s nipple, worrying the nub gently between his teeth. “No… Cum like this… Just this.” He growled, certain that Frank could. 

Frank was not so certain though. As good as his nipples felt, they were also sore and sensitive. He desperately wanted friction on his cock, and no matter how much he rolled his hips he couldn’t get the plug to move enough to give him the stimulation that he needed. 

“Gee… Please… Can’t…” Frank whimpered, rolling his hips again and almost sobbing when the plug slipped inside him, barely touching where he needed it. “ _Please_ daddy…”

Taking pity on him, Gerard move one hand from Frank’s waist to cup his balls instead, rolling them gently in his palm whilst he continued to tongue and mouth over his nipples. 

The added stimulation, even if it wasn’t where Frank wanted it most, was still enough to make him cry out in delight. He arched his back, pressing his nipples up into Gerard’s mouth and trying to widen his legs even more. 

Gerard pressed his thumb lightly between the globes of Frank’s testes, massaging his sack and feeling it tighten as Frank’s second orgasm of the night rolled through him. 

“Mm…” Gerard hummed, satisfied, his mouth still closed over Frank’s nipple. He loosened his grip on his balls, massaging them gently to milk Frank of his ejaculate which was spurting over his belly. 

“O - Oh God!” Frank whimpered and shuddered, his whole body blazing as Gerard finally released his sensitive nipple and gave him a moment to breathe. 

Frank looked down, watching blearily as his cock gave one last feeble jerk and another drop of cum oozed from the tip. 

Gerard was there in an instant, kissing down his midline to stop at his navel and lick the cum off his skin. Gerard hummed again, savouring the bitterness on his tongue as he cleaned up every last drop of pearly fluid. 

Once he was done he gazed up at Frank, his face smug. 

“One.” He told him triumphantly, making Frank groan and laugh breathlessly. “Breathe baby… Take a second…” 

Frank inhaled deeply and nodded, not needing to be told twice. He felt utterly spent and boneless, his body sagging against the nest of blankets. His ass was clenching around the plug, working out the last waves of his climax. He felt sore and exhausted, positively certain he would not be able to cum another two times. 

Gerard was unconcerned. He occupied himself by kissing lovingly over Frank’s body, first all the way down to his feet and then slowly back up until he planted the final kiss on his forehead. 

Frank opened his eyes and looked at him, dazed. 

“Mm… Gee…” He sighed, closing his eyes again when Gerard kissed him. 

“Roll over.” Gerard purred into his mouth, leaning back and helping Frank turn onto his front. 

Frank was too spent to do anything other than what Gerard asked. He slumped on his front, sighing as he pulled one of the many pillows closer and wrapped his arms around it. He laid his cheek into it’s plushness, sighing in delight when Gerard’s fingers began to brush lovingly over his wings. 

“I don’t think I can cum again…” Frank mumbled into the pillow, his eyelids fluttering as Gerard eased a finger beneath one feather and felt the texture against the pad of his finger. 

“Shh…” He cooed, admiring the way the light caught the feather and made it shimmer like a pearl. “There’s no rush love, just relax.” 

Frank smiled and nodded, all too happy to let Gerard take care of him. He closed his eyes and even drifted to sleep for a moment, so warm and relaxed in the place he felt the most safe. 

Gerard watched him with a soft smile, idly stroking his feathers and admiring them in the half light of the bedroom lamp. He kept his touch light; soothing and delicate. He whispered to Frank, stopping him from falling asleep too deeply. 

After a while Frank began to stir properly, coming back to his senses. He rubbed his eyes and forced himself to wake up properly, smiling as he became aware of the way Gerard was stroking over his wings. 

“Mm… That’s nice.” He purred, surprised by the huskiness to his voice. He blushed slightly and tipped his hips, trying to get comfortable but the plug felt harder than ever. 

“Gee…” Frank sighed, angling his hips to the other side but the plug only continued to make his muscles ache. “Hurts…”

“Hm?” Gerard lifted his hands away from Frank’s wings at first, opening his mouth to apologise until he realised what Frank was referring to. “Oh, of course. I’m sorry baby, of course it hurts, you’ve worn it for hours.” 

Gerard touched Franks inner thighs, softly urging him to widen his legs and tilt his hips up towards him.

“Relax, love.” Gerard spread Frank’s cheeks with one hand and gripped the base of the plug with the other. He eased it out of Frank’s body carefully, tugging firmly when Frank’s muscles gripped tight around the toy for a second before releasing it. 

Frank hissed and the plug slipped from him with a soft _squelch_. The noise made Frank’s cheeks burn in embarrassment, but Gerard made a pleased sound behind him which made him relax. 

“You gorgeous thing, you’ve done so well.” Gerard cooed, spreading Frank’s cheeks further so he could watch the cum that slid from inside Frank and dripped over his perineum. His rim was red and slightly swollen, shining wetly in the half light. 

Frank lowered his hips and sighed with relief at having the plug gone at last. He hid his face in the pillow, equally shamed and delighted by the way he could feel Gerard’s cum leaking out of him. 

It was no surprise when Gerard slid his thumb over Frank’s hole, but it was a surprise when Frank’s muscles clutched at it, as if he wanted him inside. Frank mewled and squirmed, not sure if he wanted to be left alone to sleep or if he was ready for round three.

“Gee… Ah!” Frank gasped and squirmed again when Gerard slipped his thumb inside him, pressing gently past his sore rim and easing more cum out of him. 

Frank wriggled and sighed into the pillow, stunned by the way his body seemed to blaze into life just because it was Gerard touching him. The plug had been hurting him, but Gerard’s thumb felt wonderful, massaging his slick inner walls. 

“Mm... “ Frank breathed deeply and dared to push back against Gerard’s thumb, even whimpered when he pulled it away. He felt his hole clenching, seeking more already. “Gee?” 

“Roll over.” Gerard’s voice was soft and husky, trashed with arousal. He helped Frank onto his back and then lifted his legs until they draped over his shoulders. He leant forward to kiss Frank, causing his legs to lift up and his hips to tilt so that he was open and exposed for Gerard’s fingers which slipped into him with ease. 

Frank gasped and shivered, moaning against his lovers lips as they covered his own. He twitched around the two fingers inside him, pulling them deeper as Gerard ever so slowly worked them inside him, stroking back and forth. 

Gerard kept his touch gentle but his kiss was hot and hungry. He sucked Frank’s lower lip between his teeth and soothed the bite with his tongue, seeking entrance which Frank readily granted him. Their tongues twined and Frank moaned, starting to pant as Gerard hooked his fingers up towards his prostate. 

“Mmph… Fuck!” Frank arched his back and pressed down more against Gerard’s fingers, his cock stiffening as Gerard rubbed his prostate firmly. 

Frank wondered if he had fallen asleep properly, and passed so much time that his refractory period was over. Somehow, he doubted it. He was just so impossibly in love with Gerard, so turned on by everything he did, that he was defying all logic and rising to the occasion once again.

“Ah! Th - This is ridiculous…” Frank gasped when Gerard broke from his lips and began kissing his already bruised neck. “I sh - shouldn’t be getting h - hard again…”

“Mhm… I disagree…” Gerard smirked, nibbling over one particularly pale mark and making it dark like the others. “You look so beautiful like this.” 

Gerard leant back far enough to gaze down at Frank, working his fingers over his prostate and causing more cum to leak out of him. His fingers were sticky and slick from it, Frank’s muscles soft and pliant. When he added a third finger the stretch was barely noticeable, though it caused more cum to ooze over Gerard’s fingers and gather in his palm. 

“Gee… Wanna suck you…” Frank sighed, arching his back and moaning in delight as Gerard massaged that sweet spot inside him, making his cock wet at the tip. “Wanna taste you so bad… Please Gee… _daddy_...”

“Shh… Cum for me first baby… Let me see it again.” 

“Gee…” Frank groaned, his voice pained. He was delirious with need, feeling utterly spoilt as Gerard’s fingers thrust in him and caused wave after wave of pleasure to crest inside him. He could ride on that pleasure all night, unhurried and indulgent… But at the same time he was eager to make Gerard feel good too. To bring him as much pleasure as he doled out to Frank so selflessly. 

“Wanna make you feel good too daddy…” Frank whimpered, almost sobbing when Gerard’s fingers twisted inside him and made his muscles convulse. “Please…”

“You _are_ making me feel good Frank.” Gerard assured him, his voice low and rough. “This is perfect… _You_ are perfect.”

Frank blushed at the compliment, certain he must be undeserving of it, and yet Gerard looked at him so sincerely. Almost as if responding to his words Frank relaxed even more around the fingers inside him, letting them sink deeper and catch over his prostate until his cock twitched and he felt the edge of his third orgasm closing over him. 

It felt impossible that he could cum again and so easily. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the way Gerard fingered him, or if it was the way he looked at him, his eyes blazing with love and desire. When Frank looked down between them he could see how hard Gerard was, his erection so heavy that it stretched the elastic waistband of his boxers where it hung against it. 

“Oh fuck… Oh fuck…” Just seeing Gerard’s cock, thick and fully erect, was enough to ease Frank closer to the edge. He wanted Gerard in his mouth. Wanted to take him right back into his throat and make him cum. He tried to tell him so, but his words got lost in a chanting of _yes_ and _fuck_ as Gerard fucked him faster, thrusting his fingers into him harder and harder. 

“D - Daddy - _Daddy!_ ” Frank couldn’t believe it, but he was cumming again, shaking and squirming as Gerard slammed his fingers into him and held them there. He kissed Frank again, devouring his mouth and muffling his cries, still milking Frank’s prostate as Frank came undone beneath him. 

Frank whined and sobbed, tears leaking down his cheeks as he quivered and convulsed. He was torn between being too sensitive and wanting more, more, _more_ , his ass clenching as Gerard went back to gently stroking his inner walls. 

“Oh God… Oh Fuck… G - Gee… Gee…” Frank felt like he needed to ask for something, but he couldn’t figure out what. He whimpered and cried a little more when Gerard’s fingers finally slipped out of him, leaving him empty and sore. 

“Beautiful boy. Fuck, so fucking beautiful.” Gerard’s control was clearly slipping, his own lust at fever pitch. He lowered Frank legs and left him a boneless mess as he hurried to strip off his underwear. His own cock was so hard it was starting to go red, the foreskin drawn back and revealing his glans which were by now shining from preejaculate. 

Frank looked at him, his sleepy eyes becoming dark and hungry. He could practically smell the musk coming from Gerard, all sex and heady pheromones. 

“Let me suck it.” Frank whispered, his voice almost gone completely. “Please, let me.” 

Gerard was certainly not about to complain. He crawled up the bed, coming to kneel beside Frank’s head. 

The younger man had enough strength only to roll onto his side, Gerard’s cockhead smearing a wet line against his cheek. Frank groaned in delight and tipped his face up, nosing along Gerard’s length as he licked a long stripe from root to tip. 

Gerard groaned and immediately pressed one hand into Frank’s hair, gripping lightly as Frank nuzzled him and mouthed along his shaft. 

Gerard smelt like _man_ , leaking cum that smeared on Frank’s chin and lips until he managed to swallow his tip into his mouth. 

“Fuck…” Gerard grunted and almost fell forward, his whole body convulsing as some of the unbearable pressure eased. 

Frank’s mouth was hot and wet, taking him in so eagerly. Gerard dared to thrust his hips slightly and Frank opened up for him, relaxing his throat so that Gerard could slide into his mouth all the way to the hilt. 

Frank could feel the softness of Gerard’s pubic hairs on his face, trimmed down short so that they were like velvet. Frank hummed and pressed his tongue up, rubbing along Gerard’s shaft and feeling the veins straining there. 

Gerard had been holding on for so long that now he was in Frank’s mouth at last he couldn’t stop himself from spurting precum over his tongue, hot and bitter. Frank swallowed it down eagerly, lifting one hand to wrap around the base of Gerard’s cock and squeeze. 

“Fuck… Frank babe… You’ll make me cum…” Gerard laughed breathlessly, not sure if he wanted to just submit himself and let Frank finish him there and then, or whether he wanted to stop him so that he could hold on a little longer. 

Frank clearly knew what _he_ wanted. He sucked Gerard with more hunger, working his hand against the base of his cock whilst he licked and mouthed at the tip. He pulled back so that he could rub the slit against his lips, painting them in the cum that was oozing almost continuously from the tip. 

Gerard moaned louder, his grip on Frank’s hair tightening. He focused hard on not moving his hips, struggling to stay still as Frank swallowed him back down into his throat and began to bob his head over his length. 

After holding back for so long it was hardly a surprise when Gerard hit his climax like a car smacking into a wall. He cried out and pulled Frank’s hair, watching through half lidded eyes when Frank yanked back so that Gerard came over his lips and face. 

“Oh fuck! F - Frank!” Another wave of pleasure rolled through Gerard, making his balls tighten as he spilt rope after rope of ejaculate over Frank’s olive skin. He replaced Frank’s hand with his own, rubbing himself through his orgasm until he had squeezed the last drop into Frank’s waiting mouth. 

“Oh my God.” Gerard was sure there was nothing more beautiful in all the world than Frank, painted in his cum and licking it eagerly from his lips. His eyes were sparkling playfully as he looked at Gerard, his tongue stretching to try and reach as much cum as possible. 

The rest Gerard gathered up for him with his fingers, letting Frank suck them clean between each swipe over his cheeks and chin. 

“I’m going to fuck you.” Gerard told him, his voice practically a growl. “I’m going to make you cum one more time.” 

Frank hummed around his fingers and nodded his head. He knew better than to disbelieve Gerard now. His cock was still soft, and so was Gerard’s, and yet he believed him. 

Gerard collapsed down next to Frank once he had finished sucking his fingers clean. He drew Frank into his arms and kissed him, working his lips tenderly over Frank’s and tasting himself on them. It was enough to make his cock give a valiant twitch, but not even he was that amazing. 

Frank was glad for the break, all too happy to indulge in soft kisses and let Gerard pet his wings as he held him. He would have been glad to fall asleep and call it a night, but Gerard had promised three more orgasms and Frank knew that the man would not relent until he had them. 

Luckily, Frank was young and had Icari blood on his side. Gerard, being that bit older and a mere human, needed half an hour to get himself back in the game. By the time his soft kisses became that bit more hungry, Frank had braced himself for the final round and was ready to go. 

“Mm...Come on you…” Frank was feeling positively playful and he grinned as he rolled Gerard onto his back and climbed atop him. “Thought you wanted to fuck me.” 

Gerard quirked an eyebrow at Frank, smirking as he looked up at him. 

“Yes, I did.” He nodded, his hands coming up to stroke over Frank’s hips. “Or are you going to ride me?” He asked innocently, chuckling when Frank rolled his hips and rubbed against him. 

“Would you like that?” He asked, looking down at Gerard and brushing his hands over his strong chest. His cock was starting to plump up, his pupils dilating as he admired Gerard’s body. “Want me to make you feel good daddy?” He purred, reaching down with one hand to grip their cocks and slide them together. 

Gerard hummed and nodded, his eyelids fluttering as Frank stroked them both in one hand. The sight of him straddling his hips coaxed Gerard into an erection, even though exhaustion had started to settle in. 

“You always make me feel good baby.” Gerard purred, though he smiled and rocked his hips up. Frank giggled and leant over him, kissing him gently and stretching out with one hand to grab the lube from their nightstand. 

Frank knew he didn’t need it, he was stretched loose and still slick from Gerard’s earlier release, but the lube was cold and soothing on his sore muscles. 

Gerard helped him with it, coating his fingers and working them gently one by one into Frank. Frank slicked his own fingers up too and leant back, reaching behind himself so he could slide his fingers in beside Gerard’s, stretching himself even more and groaning at the sensation. 

Gerard felt breathless as he watched him, moaning quietly to himself. He wished they had a mirror on the opposite wall so that he could watch their fingers disappearing past Frank’s stretched rim. He could only imagine how stunning it looked. 

Frank whimpered when Gerard pulled his fingers away and angled his hips so that he could slide Frank up enough for his hole to line up with his erection. Frank moved his own hand away too and went back to clutching Gerard’s chest, leaning on him for a support. 

As soon as he felt Gerard’s tip pressing against his rim his heart began to race, his playfulness turning into something like panic. He was so sore and overused, he felt certain he couldn’t go on. But then Gerard was pressing up, sliding into him so easily, the cold lube soothing the burn.

Frank bowed his head and moaned, his chest heaving with the force of his breath as Gerard sank into him. His muscles clenched tight around him and then relaxed, his body adjusting and welcoming the familiar sensation of his lover. 

“Ohh Gerard… _Daddy_.” Frank felt dizzy, his heart hammering in his chest. He whimpered when Gerard thrust up, filling him and making his cock twitch. He felt so full, so overwhelmed, he forgot all about how he was supposed to be riding Gerard. All he could do was sit still and hold on tight as Gerard rolled his hips up into him and took over. 

Gerard forced himself to keep his eyes open and watch Frank. He could tell that he was slipping into a space that he only went into when they pushed themselves like this. He knew it could be too much sometimes, but he didn’t stop. Frank was rippling around him, his cock was swollen and twitching up towards his stomach. 

Gerard kept him calm with his hands though, stroking his hips and lower back, grounding him as he rolled his hips and fucked him slowly and gently. He whispered soothing words to him, praising him for being so good, so perfect. 

Frank sobbed and lay down so that his chest pressed to Gerard’s, his nipples hard and pointed. Gerard felt incredible inside him, stroking against all the sweet spots Frank only knew were there when Gerard was touching them. He tried to push back against him but his body was frozen, able to do nothing but let Gerard take him there. 

Frank wasn’t even aware that he was crying, tears streaking down his cheeks as his body opened up for the man he loved, letting him take everything. He whimpered for him, burying his face into Gerard’s neck and breathing in his scent as Gerard continued his slow and gentle thrusting. 

Frank came first, despite how impossible it felt. His orgasm crept over him this time, like a shadow that curled around his belly and then spread through his body, warm and draining. He had barely anything left to give, and though his balls tightened and released, though his cock throbbed and jerked, his climax was all but dry. He sobbed through it, clutching Gerard and rubbing his cock against him. 

Gerard sighed and kissed Frank’s damp cheeks, able to tell he had cum only by the way his muscles spasmed. They clutched at Gerard’s cock, convulsing around him and tipping him weakly into his own third climax of the night. 

Gerard too came dry, unable to release a single drop. His body felt utterly broken, his cock softening immediately. He slipped out of Frank, both of them making soft, uncomfortable noises as they separated. 

Frank buried his face further into Gerard’s neck, not sure why he was crying when he felt so safe and loved. He was embarrassed by his tears, but Gerard kissed them away and embraced him tight. 

By the time Frank came back to his senses, his tears had stopped and his body was quivering. He felt like his skin was singing, every cell alive even when he felt so exhausted. 

“I’ll just be a second my love, stay right here.” Gerard kissed Frank gently and then left the bed. He tottered on weak legs to the adjoining bathroom and returned with a cloth to clean up the worst of their mess. 

Frank hissed and groaned when Gerard cleaned between his legs, though his touch was gentle. It was a relief when it was over and they were able to curl up beneath the covers together and let sleep come for them. 

“You were so good tonight…” Gerard smiled, yawning against the back of Frank’s neck. He was curled behind him, Frank’s wings soft against his chest. “I love you so much, sweet boy.”

“I love you.” Frank smiled, shuffling back a little more until he could feel Gerard’s soft cock against his backside. “Mm… Same again tomorrow night?” He asked cheekily, holding his breath when Gerard stayed silent, holding in his laugh long enough for him to feel the way Gerard tensed. 

“Frank?”

“I’m joking!” Frank snorted with laughter and nudged Gerard’s calf with his heel. “You won’t be able to get it up again for a week!” 

“Oh wow, thanks for that.” Gerard scoffed, laughing sleepily as Frank wriggled and got more comfortable. “I can assure you I will be perfectly fine by tomorrow.” He smirked. 

“I say it’s a good thing you bought me that plug.” Frank retorted, sleepy yet full of playful energy still. “At least I can use that whilst you recover.”

“Oh it’s like that is it?” Gerard was astonished, but he laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around Frank’s waist and bit him gently on the ear. “Why don’t I show you right now how long I need to recover?” He teased, rolling Frank onto his front and pinning him down. 

Frank squealed and laughed, flailing beneath Gerard and apologising quickly between barks of laughter. 

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! Agh no - no more, oh my God!” Frank laughed and kicked Gerard away, turning so that he could lay his head down on Gerard’s chest instead. “I take it all back, please don’t fuck me again.” He smirked. 

Gerard shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly. He used a finger beneath Frank’s chin to tilt his head up and kiss him, smiling against his lips. 

“Silly boy. As if I’d ever agree to such a thing.” He whispered and Frank sighed, cuddling up to him with a lazy smile. 

“As if I’d ever ask you.” He retorted, smiling as Gerard stroked his hair and calmed him down to sleep. “I love you daddy.”

“I know sweet one.” Gerard purred, almost fast asleep already. “I love you more.” 

Frank smiled and closed his eyes, finally surrendering to his exhaustion and letting himself fall asleep, safe and warm in his lovers arms.


End file.
